To Be With You
by TokioxHotelxMuffin
Summary: One Day Bill Is Reading His Fan Mail And Comes Across This One Letter...
1. Chapter 1 One Simple Fan Letter

To Be With You

Chapter 1: One Simple Fan Letter

_**Bill Kaulitz**_

**Tom and I were reading through our fan mail and then I came across this one letter.**

"_**Dear Bill,**_

_**I'm writing this fan letter to thank you for writing such inspiring music and I wanted to ask you something. I'm part this band and our name is Purple Ink and we just got our first gig and I was wondering as a fan that would you like to play with us. I'd understand if you wouldn't want to, but it would really mean a lot to me if Tokio Hotel came.**_

_**Your loving fan,**_

_**Mizuru.**_

"**Hey Tom check this out!" I said eagerly as I passed the letter to him. "We should so do this!" I yelled. **

"**No way am I going to a little gig for some nobodies" he said with little enthusiasm. **

"**Oh come on, remember when we were just starting out. This could help them get noticed!" I said as I tried to win him over. **

"**It's not up to you! You have to ask us as a band and you also have to ask David and Peter, and anyway with the tour coming up we have no time due to all the rehearsal we have been doing." he stated.**

**I felt as if my bubble had been burst and more than anything I wanted to punch him. "YOU PERVERTED PIG I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU UNTIL YOU SAY YES!" I shouted as I crossed my arms over my chest. **

"**This really means a lot to you doesn't it" he questioned. I nodded in agreement.**

" **I'll try and convince Peter and Dave but that's all I can do-"I jumped and hugged him with glee.**

"**THANK YOU TOMI I KNEW I COULD COUNT ON YOU!" I exclaimed.**


	2. Chapter 2 A Dream Come True

To Be With You

Chapter 2: A Dream Come True

_**Mizuru Foster**_

**I waited by the door everyday just hoping that he would reply. Days started to turn into weeks and my hopes became low and I even started doubting he even considered the idea, but then one day I got a letter. I knew it was from him the moment I saw the stamps, a bright red stamp with the words 'Magdeburg Mail' written on it. I opened the sealed envelope with care. I slowly took the letter out and started reading it. **

_**Dear Mizuru,**_

_**Thank you for the lovely fan letter I greatly appreciate it .I am happy to say that I am honoured to play at your gig and I'm already looking forward to it. **_

_**Love Bill.**_

**I squelled in delight. I could not believe that Tokio Hotel my favourite band are going to perform with us. I havent been this happy since I broke my arm and my mom bought me a new Barbie. I ran straight to my room and planted my self to my desk and started writing a letter with all the details.**

**Soon after this , I called all my friends and shared the amazing news. That night I couldn't sleep, all I could keep doing was think about meeting my idols. Oh shit what will I do when I meet them will they think im a freak or will I faint, but for now none of this mattered because this was a dream come true for me.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Meeting

To Be With You

Chapter 3 the Meeting

_**Bill Kaulitz**_

**The drive took a little less than four hours. I couldn't keep my excitement down. All I could think of was when we were young and how exciting and nerve wrecking it was to have your first gig. Those were the times when people didn't use me for fame or attacked me on the street. These thoughts always reminded me that it was all worth it to become famous but what kept me going was Tom my soul mate.**

"**We're here," said Tom looking as if he didn't get much sleep either.**

"**Finally I couldn't wait any longer" I proclaimed as I eagerly grabbed all my things.**

"**Bill we're only staying for a week and yet you still seem to bring your whole wardrobe" giggled Georg.**

**I ignored his comment and proceeded outside where we were greeted by Purple Ink. That's when I first saw her, Mizuru. Her eyes were like an endless pool of crystals that shimmer in the light. Her jet black hair brought out her pale complexion. She looked so perfect almost like a doll. **

"**I can never thank you enough for being here, I really appreciate that you took time out of your busy schedule to be here." she said and sent us a smile that was truly amazing. **

**We entered the concert hall that looked like it could fit at least 500 people. "So what song do you want us to perform?" I asked her. "Well I was hoping for An Deiner Seite Ich Bin Da." she replied with her angelic voice. **

"**Actually I was wondering would you listen to my song that I'm going to perform. It would be amazing for my idol's opnion" she started to fidget with her fingers while she waited for my reply.**

"**I would really love it if you would sing for me" I replied with a smile. **

"**Okay here I go" she said as she took a deep breath.**

_**When your not here,**_

_**I feel the darkness **_

_**Engulfing me.**_

_**But just the thought of you,**_

_**Sends all my fears away.**_

_**Your endless eyes make**_

_**My heart skip a beat.**_

_**Being with you feels**_

_**So right.**_

_**Come help me fly away **_

_**And all my fears fade away**_

_**I want you here forever **_

_**And I'll never let you go**_

_**Because I have been waiting**_

_**For you forever.**_

_**I wake up and **_

_**Realise it was all**_

_**A dream.**_

_**How could I be so gullible? **_

_**To believe something so**_

_**Perfect was real**_

_**Come help me fly away **_

_**And all my fears fade away**_

_**I want you here forever **_

_**And I'll never let you go**_

_**Because I have been waiting**_

_**For you forever.**_

_**I always feel happy **_

_**To know that you'll **_

_**Always be in my dreams**_

_**I'll never forget the **_

_**Way you make me feel.**_

**The song brought tears to my eyes but I didn't let her see them. **

"**That was beautiful and you're so talented" I proclaimed. **

"**Thank you" she replied but I seen her face turn bright pink as she ran off the stage.**

"**Nice one Bill make her run away" laughed Tom as he walked towards me.**

"**Shut up" was the only thing I could say.**


	4. Chapter 4 Did That Really Happen?

To Be With You

Chapter 4 Did That Just Happen?

_**Mizuru Foster**_

**I ran into my dressing room as fast as I could making sure nobody was following me. My idol, Bill Kaulitz just said that I'm talented and that my song was amazing. I couldn't believe any of this was true. It wasn't until I saw the wetness on my skirt that I knew I was crying. I heard a knock on my door.**

"**Mizuru? Are you in there?" Bill questioned from the other side of the door. **

"**Don't come in," I said in a weak voice, but I saw the door knob turn and he walked in looking concerned.**

"**Hey it's okay to be nervous" he said as he wiped away the tears from my face.**

"**I used to be the same. Always being nervous hell I still am" he added. I seen his face come closer to mine and felt his soft breath against my face. He kissed my cheek softly and whispered in my ear. **

"**Everything will be perfect don't worry." he walked out of the room and shut the door. **

"**Did that just happen" I said to myself.**

**Soon we started the concert. So many people came but I was pretty sure that was because Tokio Hotel are here, but that didn't matter, what mattered was that this is our first gig and that we might as well just enjoy ourselves. At the very end that's when the boys came on stage. Bill looked like a fallen angel, the way he sang the way he performed he was perfect. By the time the song was over I was crying with joy and amazement. None of this could be true. Next thing you know I will be awakened by my annoying friends ringing me, but they didn't this was real. Before the concert ended I went up on stage and thanked the boys for coming and that this was the best time of my life. **

**Backstage, we were all celebrating and deciding on weather we should go out or not.**

"**Hey you guys want to back to my place for some cans?" I asked with a big grin. **

"**Sure" they all said in perfect punctuation. We all took the bus that their management sent us. "Sorry it's kind of a mess" said bill with his angel-like voice. **

"**It's no problem. If you think this is bad then you should see Mizuru's room" joked Robyn my best friend and the drummer of our band. We spent the rest of the trip joking and laughing at each others embarrassing moments.**


	5. Chapter 5 Fallen For An Angel

To Be With You

Chapter 5 Fallen For An Angel.

_**Bill Kaulitz**_

**We arrived at Mizuru's House in about ten minutes. After awhile we were all drunk. **

**Mizuru got up and went outside and I followed her.**

"**Are you okay?" I asked with a confused expression.**

"**Yeah I just needed to get away from all those drunken people" she giggled sweetly.**

"**You know I feel I can tell you anything" she stated.**

"**Me too" I replied. I leaned in closer and kissed her tender lips. She backed away and ran inside. I stood there feeling foolish. What was I thinking I only know the girl for a couple of hours. "Um I think we better get going Tom is way to drunk" I said trying to stifle a smile.**

" **What the party is only starting" yelled Tom as he slurred over his words. **

"**Tom we're leaving!" I shouted back. I gave him a look that pleaded for him to listen to me. He rose to his feet and walked towards me.**

"**Bill's right it's getting late," he announced as he pushed me towards the door.**

**The next day I was awaken by Tom.**

"**Tom?" I said in a groggy voice. **

" **What happened last night you wouldn't talk to me all night?" he asked. His eyes were full of concern and worry.**

" **I went too far last night," I cried as I put my face into my hands. I told Tom that I think I was beginning to have feelings for Mizuru, there was just something about her that captured me. **

_**Tom Kaulitz**_

" **Hello?" she answered on the other line of the phone.**

" **Mizuru Foster?" I questioned.**

"**Yes and who is this?" she asked.**

"**This is Tom Kaulitz," I replied.**

" **Oh hey Tom…Do you need anything?" her voice seemed uncertain. **

"**Actually I was wondering would you guys show us around town because we have no clue where we are" I said jokily. **

" **Um sure I guess," she replied with little enthusiasm**

"**Great meet us in two hours" I added and hung up the phone. My other half emerged from the bathroom with a towel over his head. " Who were you talking to?" mumbled Bill. **

"**Georg," I lied "Get ready we're going out" I demanded.**


	6. Chapter 6 That Day Out

To Be With You

Chapter 6 That Day Out

_**Mizuru Foster**_

**I started to replay the scene from last night over and over in my mind. 'Why am I so stupid?' I heard a loud beep ahead. It was them; I recognised the bus from the other day. 'What am I going to do?' **

**Bill stepped out of the door quite reluctantly, the others soon followed him out and Bill braced himself for the awkwardness about to come.**

"**Um where do you want to go first?" I asked using the question to banish the silence.**

"**Maybe some good restaurants or cafés," Tom replied, at least he wasn't ignoring me.**

"**Sure my personal favourite would be 'The Pastry Shoppe'**

**Luckily it's only a short walk from here" I assured them. I could see the hurt in his beautiful chocolate brown eyes. We arrived at the coffee shop in about five minutes but it was the hardest five minutes of my life. I felt his cold, pained eyes on me the entire time.**

**As we entered the café, we were greeted by the sweet sugary scent of cream and pastries that completely engulfed us.**

"**So what do you guys think of the place?" I asked.**

"**It's awesome the hot chocolate rocks!" claimed Gustav. **

**After a long day of walking we ended up going to this really warm and welcoming restaurant. I felt his cold eyes on me again; I need to escape from this for I felt I could no longer withstand his sorrowful eyes.**

"**Excuse me I need to use the bathroom" I announced and quickly raced to the bathroom. **

"**Mizuru wait!" I heard his sweet voice call me. **

"**Y-yes?" I replied in a weak voice, turning to meet his gaze.**

"**About last night, I'm really sorry I should have known better, I was a fool and I don't know what I was thinking" he apologised with a distressed tone in his voice that was rising with each word.**

"**It's fine. I shouldn't have run off like that." I replied with a smile, but I could still feel the tension between us. We trudged back to the table in silence. I guess he must still feel the awkwardness too. **

_**Bill Kaulitz**_

**Even though I apologised the awkwardness still lingered in the air between us. **

"**I'm going for a cigarette," Tom stated as he rose from his chair.**

"**Me too!" I added hastily as I also rose from my chair following my older sibling. We exited the restaurant silently.**

"**You're going to have to face her someday" he muttered as he lit the tip of his strong cigarette. **

"**I know," I sighed "but that's easier said than done."**

**I stretched out my cigarette for Tom to light it and when he did, I took a long drag and blew out the cancerous fumes.**

**Tom sighed, "You can be so hopeless sometimes."**

"**Tomi," I whined, giving him a pleading look, "I really, really like her! How can I fix this?"**

"**Just go with it, girls aren't so hard to figure out once you get the hang of it, ya know?" Tom said, staring at nothing in particular.**

"**That's easy for you to say, you fuck anything with a hole!" I exclaimed.**

"**Why not try again, as if none of this happened," Tom suggested as he took another drag from his cigarette.**

"**Would that even work?" I added interested to see if he had been in this situation before, but he just nodded his head.**

**We finished our cigarettes and re-entered the cosy restaurant. Tom gave me an encouraging smile as we sat back down. **

"**Did you guys decide on what you're ordering?" I asked.**

"**We ordered a large cheese pizza between us" added Mizuru with a noticeably forced smile.**

"**So what inspired you to get into music?" I asked with much interest.**

"**You guys and your lyrics," she replied as her face began to redden. She seemed to get embarrassed easily, this made me smile.**

"**You mean that song-"**

"**Yes that song was about you," she insisted in a whisper almost to embarrassed to talk about it. Silence fell over all of us like a heavy rain.**

"**So how long have you been interested in music?" I questioned trying not to meet her gaze.**

"**For a couple of years, basically when I first heard your music it really inspired me too start. When I listen to Tokio Hotel I feel like all my worries and problems just melt away." she responded with a sweet smile.**

"**Holy shit! I didn't realise what time it was sorry got to go my mom will kill me. Gotta go" she exclaimed as she ran out of the restaurant.**

"**We better head back too" added Gustav.**

**Later that night we decided to go out to some new night club that just opened up. We entered the crowded club and headed towards the V.I.P section.**

"**Well you seem to be in a better mood" commented Tom with a wide grin.**

"**What are you talking about?" I asked innocently taking a sip from my glass.**

"**Um Bill, your ass is vibrating," he chuckled as I took out my ringing phone. I ran outside to answer thinking it was someone from the record company.**

"**Hello?" **

"**Hey" **

"**Mizuru!" I exclaimed down the phone.**


	7. Chapter 7 Beyond Friendship

To Be With You

Chapter 7 Beyond Friendship

_**Bill Kaulitz**_

"**Hello?" I answered.**

"**Hey" **

"**Mizuru!" I exclaimed in shock.**

"**Um Bill can you meet me… Now" she added hastily.**

"**Sure of course where are you?"**

"**Outside the café I showed you guys earlier" she replied.**

"**Okay I'll be there as fast as I can" I hung up the phone and ran as fast as I could. I soon came to a halt in front of the café and was greeted by her angel-like smile. She ran into me and put her arms around me. I did the same and whispered in her ear.**

"**What's wrong?" I felt the wetness of her tears seep through my t-shirt.**

"**I'm sorry, I'm such a bitch. I keep pushing you away even though you are the sweetest person I've ever met. I just feel I can't trust anyone anymore." she cried hard into my chest.**

"**Don't worry you can trust me." I replied with a warm smile. I leaned in and kissed her soft lips and this time she didn't back away. The kiss deepened and our tongues danced against each others. I felt as if the world had stopped, I came back to my senses when she broke the kiss for air. My phone started ringing again, this time is recognised the number.**

"**Tomi?" I answered.**

"**BILL WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU I HAVE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE!" he yelled through the phone.**

"**I'm outside the café we were in today." I said reluctantly as I started fidgeting with my tear stained t-shirt.**

"**Wait there and don't move!" he yelled as he hung up the phone.**

"**He has a terrible habit of not saying goodbye" I muttered to myself.**

"**What's wrong?" she asked with concern in her beautiful emerald eyes.**

"**Nothing everything is perfect" I lied.**

_**Tom Kaulitz**_

**Bill was never good at making good decisions. He just ran into things without thinking of the consequences. Sometimes I wonder if he's 19 at all. Once I exited the club I raced towards the small café. I could see two figures in the distance and I knew one of them was Bill. I was shocked in what I was seeing. Bill's hands were clutching Mizuru's.**

"**Bill come on we have to go back to the hotel" I insisted with pleading eyes.**

"**Yeah it's getting late anyway, I'll call you tomorrow I promise" she said as she kissed his cheek and walked away. Bill looked as if he was ready to kill me. All that night he wouldn't talk to me. I tried to talk to him but he just ignored me. We have had lots of fights and stuff like that but nothing this serious. He even stayed the night with Gustav. I knew this was a bad idea, something inside of me told me this wasn't a good idea like the calm before the storm.**

**The next morning I was awaken by a loud banging on my door.**

"**Who is it?" I asked from the comfort of my bed.**

"**Bill" he said in a cold tone that sent shivers down my spine.**

"**Come in" I said as I sat up and rested my head against the wooden head board. He walked in and sat beside me. He let out a long sigh.**

"**What the fuck is wrong with me?" he cried. Tears started flowing down his pale cheeks. I pulled him in and hugged him hard.**

"**There is nothing wrong with you, your perfect because if there's something wrong with you the same goes for me and I'm perfect" I said jokily. He giggled too.**

"**I'm sorry. I shouldn't have treated you like that I don't know what came over me" he explained in a weak voice.**

"**Me too I should have been more considerate." I claimed with apologetic eyes.**

"**Get dressed I'm hungry and there serving breakfast" he demanded with a grin.**


	8. Chapter 8 The Bruises

To Be With You

Chapter 8 The Bruises

_**Mizuru Foster**_

**I entered the apartment carefully. I silently crept towards my room.**

"**Where have you been?" the cold voice of my step mother hissed.**

"**I had to give Robyn her CD sorry" I lied trying not to look into her piercing gaze. She grabbed her wooden cane and walked towards me with an evil smile.**

"**Please don't I'm sorry" I pleaded.**

" **You know what happens when we don't obey by the rules, Mizuru!" she yelled as she lifted the cane and hit my back. I yelped in pain. She repeated this ten times. Then she hit my face three times. I lay there crying in pain. I couldn't move my body lay idle in pain. The blood started to seep through my dress and left a crimson stain. She walked out of the apartment muttering to herself. Hours later I finally drifted to sleep.**

**I woke up the next morning with a burning pain shooting through my body. With numerous attempts I rose from the floor. I needed to get away from here forever.**

**I took my phone from my purse and punched in the numbers.**

"**Hello?" he answered . Just hearing his voice makes me feel reassured.**

" **Hey I promised you I would call" I chuckled .**

"**Will you meet with me today?" he asked.**

"**Sure meet me in thirty minutes" I replied.**

"**Till then, good bye" he said as he hung up. I peeled off my bloodstained dress and put on a fresh t-shirt and ripped denim jeans. I was about to exit through the door but then I saw my step mother's car pull up in the carpark below. Shit. **

**I ran to my bed room and opened the window.I jumped onto the fire exit and carefully went down the ladder. Once I reached the bottom I ran as fast as I could. After ten minutes of running I could see his hotel. 'Thank god I don't think I could run anymore'. I entered the large doors waited in the lobbey. He grabbed from behind which made me wince in pain. **

"**What wrong!" he said as he let go of me gently.**

"**Nothing" I responded.**

"**What happened to your face? Did somebody hurt you!" he exclaimed. **

"**No I swear nothing happened! I just fell" I said kissed my lips tenderly.**

"**Come with me" he said as he dragged me towards the elevator. We waited in silence until we reached his floor. He opened his door and pulled me in.**

"**Bill what are you-"**

"**Sit" he commanded. I did as I was told and sat beside him.**

"**What happened?" he said in a serious tone that sent shivers down my spine. **

" **I told you I fe-"**

"**Bullshit. Tell me what really happened." he demanded. I took in a deep breath and began..**

"**Last night when I left my step-mother got angry at me for being late so she 'punished' me" I cried into his shoulder.**

" **That spiteful bitch!" he shouted. " and your back" he said with a worried tone. I lifted my shirt and showed him the gapping wounds. He stood there in shock and wiped back the tears that started to form in his eyes.**

"**You can't go back there," he stated with tear-filled eyes.**

" **I have too" I snapped back at him.**

"**No stay with me I'll take care of you" he pleaded as he held my hands.**

"**Bill it's not that easy!" I proclaimed.**

" **Why not? You can come and live with me I can bring you on tour and everything" he exclaimed eagerly. ' Why does he care so much?' **

"**Bill you have responsibilities you can't just decide I can come with you!" I screamed at him. 'I need to get away from here… FAST' I ran out of the room and rushed towards the stairs. I could here his angelic voice calling me but I couldn't go back not after what I said. I ran out the back entrance and ran towards my favorite place in the world.**

_**Bill Kaulitz**_

**I stood there crying. 'Why.. Why did she leave me?' I missed her so much it made my heart ache. I ran towards my other halves room. I knocked on the door and sobbed.**

"**Tomi are you there?"**

"**Yeah" he replied. I walked in and rushed myself into him.**

"**What happened?" he exclaimed in a concerned tone.**

"**She left" I said between my sobs. He rubbed my head softly like he always did when I was upset ever since we were kids.**

"**It's okay. I promise everything will be okay." he said trying to console me.**

"**Tomi I have to save her" I proclaimed.**

"**Save her?" he questioned.**

"**Her step-mother abuses her and she can't do anything about it. I think we should bring her with us Tomi." I said in a weak voice as another flow of tears came down my face.**

"**Bill I don't think Jost will allow this he already killed me for begging to come here I don't think he let us have this one" he explained in a saddened tone.**

"**But Tom I can't let her get abused! Fuck Jost I'm adult I can do what I want!" I shouted as I sat up.**

"**Bill it's not that simple! David is the reason we are here today and why we have what we have!" he yelled back. I ran out of the room and took out my phone.**

"**David Jost here"**

"**Hey Jost I need a favour?"**


	9. Chapter 9 Promises

_To Be With You _

_Chapter 9 Promises_

_**Bill Kaulitz**_

"**Oh hey Bill what is it" he said impatiently.**

"**Okay well there's this girl and I really love her and I want her to come on tour with us" I stated as I bit my lip waiting for a reply.**

"**Bill that's not such a good idea. Think of the fans and how she will end up being hated by them." he replied in a harsh tone.**

"**But Jost, Her mother is abusing her and she can't go back there!" I yelled.**

"**I don't care she can't come" he said coldly.**

"**Fine but then I won't go on tour"**

"**Bill don't be so immature and selfish think of the band and fans"**

"**You're the one being selfish! The one time I find love and you're pushing it away!"**

"**Bill don't take it like that, I just don't want you getting hurt again" **

"**Fuck you for bringing that up! That was four years ago!" I blared "You don't even care! You just care about the money!" **

"**Bill you know that's not true. Last time you couldn't function right and we had to cancel three concerts!" he yelled back.**

"**I promise I'll be okay, just let me help her" I said as I swallowed the lump in my throat.**

"**Fine, but if something happens she goes"**

"**Danke Schön" I exclaimed as I hung up the phone. I punched in the numbers and waited for her to answer but there was no answer. 'Shit what will I do now'? I raced for the entrance and began my search. I looked everywhere and was chased by a mob of fan-girls. 'Note To Self: Next Time I Got Out Wear A 'Good' Disguise' I decided to go into the café she showed us for a quick coffee.**

"**Hi how can I help you?" the cashier asked with an annoyingly happy tone.**

"**Ugh one coffee please?" I replied keeping my head down.**

"**Here you go sir that will be 2.50euro" I gave her the money and headed for the back of the café so I wouldn't be noticed by more fan-girls. She was sitting at the back of the café crying and trying not to be noticed.**

"**Mi-Mizuru" I said in a weak voice. She looked up with her tear-filled eyes and called my name. I dropped my coffee and ran in to hug her. She wrapped her arms around me and held me tight. **

"**I'm sorry" she whispered. The cashier came rushing over to clean the spilled coffee.**

"**I'm sorry about that let me help you" I said trying to pick up the broken glass.**

"**Its okay sir" she looked up at me and looked like she just saw a ghost. "Y-your Bill Kaulitz OH MY GOD" she screamed. I rose to my feet and grabbed Mizuru and ran for my life.**

"**Why does this always happen to me" I sighed but Mizuru just giggled. I began telling Mizuru about the plan and how Jost is letting her come on tour with us. Tear started to flow from her reddened eyes.**

"**Did I say something" I said in a panic.**

"**No these are tears of happiness, nobody has ever cared so much about me" she cried. I pulled her into my embrace and said.**

"**Well that's all about to change. I promise"**

_**Tom Kaulitz**_

**I walked into Bill's room only to see him kissing her.**

"**Oh sorry about that" I said closing the door.**

"**Its fine you can stay" Bill insisted.**

"**I was just going to say that Jost wants up to start packing because we're leaving in the morning" I announced.**

"**Thanks for the heads up" Bill replied with a grin.**

"**Shit what am I going to bring I can't go back to get my stuff?" she questioned with worrying eyes.**

"**You are coming with us?" I asked with a puzzled expression.**

"**Yeah I convinced Jost to let her come" he said eagerly "We can get you a whole new wardrobe" he whispered to her as he kissed her hand.**

"**Ugh I gotta go" I said hastily as I exited the room. 'Is she going to replace me?' the thought made me sick and my heart ache. 'He promised me we would be together forever In Die Nacht' a tear fell from my eyes but I wiped it away quickly. I rushed myself towards my room and planted myself to my bed. 'Why has she changed him so much?' the thought wondered through my mind all night until I drifted to sleep.**

"**Tom get up we're leaving" yelled a familiar voice.**

"**In a second" I mumbled as I pulled myself under the covers some more but then I felt a tremendous weight jump on me which made me jump out of the bed.**

"**Fuck sake Gustav I said I was going to get up!" I screamed at the top of my voice.**

"**Yeah and pigs can fly" he said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. I got changed quickly and grabbed my suitcase and rushed out the door. I raced for the elevator and got inside only to find Mizuru and Bill. **

"**Hey Tomi" he said in his usual hyper tone.**

"**Hey" I grunted.**

"**You okay" asked Mizuru.**

"**Just perfect" I replied in a cold tone. Bill began tickling her sides until she laughing so hard she couldn't breath. 'That should be me' Just as I was about to say something the elevator doors opened and I stomped out.**

"**Okay guys get ready because we have a long drive ahead of us" David announced with a wide grin. We entered the bus and I headed towards my bunk. I placed myself on top of it and let out a deep sigh. 'What am I going to do we're on tour for 3 months and I can't stand one day' I let out a groan of frustration and continued from when I was woken up.**

_**Bill Kaulitz**_

**By the time it was 11 o'clock everyone was asleep but me. I kept thinking about what Tom said earlier. 'Is he mad at me?' I couldn't stand having him mad at me. I got up from my bunk and headed towards his bunk quietly.**

"**Tomi, are you awake?" I asked in a whisper.**

"**Yeah" he replied.**

"**We need to talk" I demanded.**

"**Okay?" he said in confused tone.**

"**Can I lie beside you" I said in a childish voice which brought a smile upon his face.**

"**Fine" he moved over and made room for me, just like when we were kids.**

"**What's wrong Tomi?" I asked as I cuddled up into him.**

"**Nothing" he said as he looked away from me.**

"**Tomi I'm not stupid now tell me what's bothering you" I said in an annoyed tone. He took a deep breath and began..**

"**I feel like you replacing me with her" he mumbled as tears started to form in his eyes. I stared at him in shock. 'Tomi… I'm sorry'**

"**Tomi nobody can replace you I promise" I cried into his shoulder. He started rubbing my head the way I love it.**

"**Tomi Ich liebe dich" I muttered in a groggy voice.**

"**Ich liebe dich auch , Billa" he replied. We fell asleep soon after just like when we were kids.**


	10. Chapter 10 She Returns

**To Be With You **

**Chapter 10 She Returns**

_**Mizuru Foster**_

**Ever since I left everything has been great. The guys are hilarious and Tom seems to be happier. Everything was perfect. I was backstage waiting for the end of the concert Bill was in the bathroom Tom was still on stage and the G's left for the tour bus, when all of a sudden a scary familiar voice calls me.**

"**Mizuru, you can't hide forever." the piercing voice of my step-mother hissed. I turned around and fell to the ground with shock. 'How could she have found me!' the voice screamed in my mind.**

"**H-how did you find me?" I asked in a weak, frightened voice. She didn't answer she just started walking towards me with that terrifying smile. She grabbed a crowbar from the ground and lifted it in the air to hit me. I closed waiting for the blow but it didn't come. I heard a loud cry of pain and looked up to see Tom lying on the ground gasping in pain. **

"**SECURITY" he bellowed as he kicked me step mother causing her to fall to her knees. Bob, the band's security guard grabbed my step mother and dragged her out of the concert hall. I rushed over to Tom checking to see if he was alright.**

"**Tom why?" I asked with such confusion.**

"**Because my little brother loves you and I don't want to see him sad" he replied in a whisper.**

"**TOMI" Bill screamed as he rushed towards his other half holding him close.**

"**Bill don't worry it's only a flesh wound" Tom said trying to reassure his little brother.**

"**Who did this to you?" Bill questioned as a flow of tears started falling from his pale cheeks. **

"**My step mother. Tom just saved my life" I said as tears also fell from my face. Bill continued crying and holding his brother until the ambulance came. Tom was placed on a stretcher and was placed in the ambulance with Bill and his side. Gustav and Georg started walking towards me.**

"**Hey we're going to follow them to the hospital want a ride?" asked Georg with an apprehensive expression.**

"**Yeah that would be great" I managed to whisper. The drive seemed to go on forever. **

"**Is it true she abused you?" Gustav asked awkwardly. I nodded in agreement and lifted my shirt to show him the wounds. **

"**I'm sorry" he said consciously.**

"**Its fine" I said with a smile.**

_**Tom Kaulitz**_

**I woke up to find Bill sobbing. I couldn't move something was restricting me. I started to panic until Bill comforted me.**

"**Tomi its okay, were in the ambulance these people are only here to help" he said between his sobs. He gripped my hand firmly and comforted me the whole journey. Once we reached the hospital everyone was rushing and the doctors and nurses were talking nonsense. Bill was going crazy, he never like hospitals ever since he had to go for surgery a couple of months ago. Finally I was taken to my private room. The nurse made me drink this weird stuff that tasted like shit.**

"**Visiting hours are over I'm but you're going to have to leave sir" she said in a smug voice.**

"**HELL NO I'M NOT LEAVING MY BROTHER WITH A BUNCH OF FREAKS" he screamed at her. He really is a child.**

"**I'm sorry sir but-"**

"**He stays" I said coldly and she left the room in a huff.**

"**Tomi I'm sorry" he apologised.**

"**Why are you apologising your not the one who hit me with a crowbar" I chuckled but winced in pain. 'Shit am I really that bad?'**

"**If I didn't leave you this wouldn't have happened! Hell if I didn't bring Mizuru this wouldn't have happened" he cried.**

"**Bill don't say that its better me than you. If you got hit you probably would have been in a worse state." I replied taking grip of his hand again. There was a knock on the door and we both drifted our attention towards the door. Georg, Gustav and Mizuru entered the room with skittles and soda.**

"**Hey dude, you okay?" asked Gustav as he patted my arm.**

"**I'll live" I joked but Bill just squeezed my hand and gave me pained look.**

"**We brought you skittles and soda because we know you hate hospital food" said Georg with a wide grin. We all stayed there for hours laughing well everyone but Bill and Mizuru. I hated seeing him like this. Every time I see those pain filled eyes it makes my heart ache. I glanced at the clock and was shocked by the time. It was already 9 a.m. There was another knock on the door and the doctor and nurse came in.**

"**Sorry Mr. Kaulitz would you mind if we talked to you in private" he asked impatiently.**

"**Ugh guys could you wait outside" I said with forceful eyes. Everyone left but Bill and the doctor gave me another look as if trying to force me to kick him out too.**

"**He stays" I demanded.**

"**Okay. Mr. Kaulitz if appears to us on your x-ray results that you have three broken ribs and one of them has punctured you left lung which will need surgery" He explained. I felt Bill's grip tighten on my hand.**

"**Is there anyway we can do this without the surgery" Bill questioned with a weak voice.**

"**I'm sorry but he will need surgery or else the internal bleeding could kill your brother" he said with a frown. Bill rose from his feet and stormed out of the room.**

"**I'm sorry about my brother. He just hates hospitals and we're really close so he hates seeing me like this." I explained in a strained voice**

"**It's okay. Right we'll schedual your surgery for tomorrow okay?" **

"**Yeah I suppose" I said glumly. **

_**Bill Kaulitz**_

**I raced for the bathroom. Once I got there I emptied my guts into the small toilet. I felt someone hold my hair back. I looked back to see Mizuru with sorrow filled eyes.**

"**Sorry about this" I stammered. **

"**No I'm sorry about everything if I didn't come with you none of this would happen and then you wouldn't have to deal with seeing you soul mate like this-" I kissed her sweet lips softly and held her close. Tears started falling from my eyes and onto her shoulder.**

" **I don't know what I'm going to do. Without Tom I'm nothing" I cried.**

"**I know" she replied.**

"**HOW THE FUCK WOULD YOU KNOW?" I bellowed.**

"**Because I lost both of my parents died last year" she screamed and ran out of the bathroom.**

"**Fuck" I yelled as I punched the cubicle door leaving a hole in the door and my knuckles bleeding. Gustav came rushing in. I ran into him and hugged him hard.**

"**What the fuck is wrong with me?" I asked him.**

"**Nothing, you're just hurt. Its okay Tom will be fine" he said with a smile.**

"**Thanks Gustav I feel I can always count on you" I sobbed. We exited the bathroom and the nurse from earlier came towards me.**

"**Um Mr. Kaulitz I'm sorry but we can't let you stay here any longer, it's against our policy" she stated.**

"**But I can't leave him what if something happens" I insisted.**

"**He'll be fine. You need to get some rest. You can come by tomorrow for his surgery. Till then I'm going to have to ask you to leave" she said impatiently.**

"**Georg and I brought you car down so you could get home okay?"**

"**Thanks Gusti" I said hugging him and walking towards the exit. I walked out into the cold carpark and got inside my BMW 650i. Once I was inside I let out a long deep breath and started the car. I started driving aimlessly for about an hour until I came across this park. Something inside me told me to stop here. I parked my car in front of it and got out of it. I started walking towards the swings and seen a girl with long black hair. Wait I knew that black hair from anywhere it was her!**

"**M-Mizuru I'm so sorry I'm just upset after what happened I know I shouldn't have taken it out on you." I apologised frantically. She jumped from the swing and fell to her knees.**

"**Holy Fuck!" she yelled pointing at me. "What are you doing here?" she asked coldly.**

"**I'm here to apologise" I said .**

"**Well it's a little late for apologies" she snapped which made me wince in shock.**

"**Well what the fuck am I suppose to do! I'm in fucking love with you and seeing you speak like that sucks all hope out of me" I exclaimed.**

"**What you said really hurt me Bill" she declared.**

"**I'm sorry I never meant for this to happen" I replied.**

"**Shit happens" Mizuru muttered.**

"**YEAH SHIT HAPPENS" I shouted, "LIKE WHAT HAPPENED TO MY FUCKING BROTHER" I fell silent, she gasped and fresh tears poured out of her eyes.**

"**Mizuru I-" I tried to apologise but I knew I fucked it up even more now. She turned around and ran away, I knew if I didn't follow her now I would forever lose my chance with her. I saw Mizuru trip up ahead and I sped up and grabbed her waist before she could run away again. She struggled for freedom but my grip was firm. After a few minutes of continuous squirming she gave up and slumped against me, even more tears flowing down her pale cheeks.**

"**Your right Bill… it's my fault" she mumbled between her sobs.**

"**Don't say that!" I told her, " I was just pissed and didn't realise what I was saying"**

"**But what about Tom" she asked looking at me with tearful eyes.**

"**He'll be fine, he's tougher than that" I whispered leaning her against my chest. **


	11. Chapter 11 The Final Chapter

To Be With You

Chapter 11 The Final Chapter

_**Bill Kaulitz**_

**I brought Mizuru back to the tour bus, she fell asleep in the back seat, still sobbing. I felt angry tears flow down my cheeks, my make-up must've been an absolute mess by the time I got out of the car. When we got there, we were greeted by Georg and Gustav's worried expressions. I carried Mizuru to her bed, Georg looked like he was going to say something but he only watched as I struggled to take Mizuru's shoes off and pull the blanket over her.**

"**What happened?" he whispered, noting my blotchy face and my eyeliner which must be down to my chin by now.**

"**Nothing, just…" my voice cracked, "nothing at all."**

"**Don't give me that crap, Bill! I've known you for years, I'm pretty sure I can tell that something happened by now." Georg hissed, I pushed him out to the front of the bus so we wouldn't wake Mizuru. Gustav was standing there awkwardly looking at the exchange of words between us.**

"**Me and Mizuru just had an argument, it wasn't anything bad," I lied, "its fine now, so just drop it."**

"**Nothing bad?" snorted Gustav.**

"**She was crying, I could tell. You were crying, stop treating us like this Bill, we care too you know, we just want to help you…" Georg's voice trailed off and he sighed in exasperation.**

"**I don't need any help. Everything is fine" I insisted. I felt the exhaustion engulf me like a thick blanket. I dragged myself to my bunk and planted myself on the suddenly very inviting mattress. Within minutes I drifted into a deep slumber. **

_**Tom Kaulitz**_

**That night I couldn't sleep. Something inside me was telling something was going to happen. I always hated this feeling because most of the time it was right. Shit why did my surgery have to be tomorrow. I heard a knock on the door and the doctor and nurses entered my room.**

"**Hello Mr. Kaulitz"**

"**Hey" I grunted.**

"**About your surgery, well due to recent news we are going to have to perform a lung transplant"**

"**Are you fucking serious?" I exclaimed.**

"**Yes and if we do not go ahead with the surgery today you could die" he explained. The words pierced through my mind like a sharp arrow.**

"**The problem is we don't have a donor. Would you have any suggestions like family friends-?"**

"**No leave them out of this!" I screamed. "But will you call my brother, Bill I really need to talk to him" **

"**Of course" he replied leaving the room.**

**About half an hour later Bill came rushing into the room.**

"**Tomi" he pulled me into his embrace which causes me to wince in pain.**

"**Fuck I'm so sorry!" he apologised as he sat down beside me.**

"**Bill, we need to talk" I began. "The doctor has just found out that I need a lung transplant and well if I don't get the surgery today I will die." A flow of tears fell from his chocolate eyes.**

"**Tomi…" he whispered as he help a firm grip of my hand.**

"**Don't worry I'll be fine" I lied trying to console him. There was another knock on the door and the doctor came in.**

"**Um Bill Kaulitz? Can I speak with you in the hall?" he asked.**

"**Um sure" he replied brushing away his tears as he exited the room.**

_**Bill Kaulitz**_

"**About Tom's surgery, we haven't found a donor for the transplant and if we don't have a donor he will die." he said bluntly. **

"**Oh Mein Gott" I muttered. "Then I want to be the donor, since were twins we would be the same right?" **

"**That would be correct, you are a perfect match for him but are you sure you might not survive" he warned me.**

"**I'm sure" I added. I walked back into Tom's room and sat beside him again.**

"**What did he say?" he asked eagerly.**

"**He just wanted contact details and stuff like that" I lied. I knew if I told him he would freak. He just nodded. **

**A few hours later Mizuru, Georg and Gustav came. Mizuru came rushing over to me and hugged me tight.**

**The nurse came into the room and headed towards me.**

"**We need you now to prepare you for surgery" she whispered in my ear. **

"**What's going on?" asked Tom franticly.**

"**Nothing she just said that she is going to start preparing for surgery soon and I need to sign some papers" I consoled him. "I'll see you after the surgery okay?" I said in a forced happy tone.**

"**Okay" he replied reluctantly. I exited the room and followed the nurse to my room. **

**I waited in the room patiently waiting for the surgery. Fuck I hate hospitals but right now that didn't matter what mattered is that Tomi will be okay.**

_**Tom Kaulitz**_

**After everyone said their good lucks and goodbyes I was taken to the O.R. Once I entered the operation room I saw Bill on the other operating table.**

"**W-what are you doing here?" I asked.**

"**I'm your donor silly" he said with a warm smile.**

"**No you can't what if something happens!" I yelled.**

"**I'll be fine" he replied with another smile. The nurse came towards me and injected me the anaesthesia and soon I was unconscious with no control over my body.**

_**Mizuru Foster **_

**I waited hours for the surgery to be over. **

"**Mizuru did you hear?" yelled Gustav.**

"**What?" I asked franticly.**

"**Bill has chosen to be Tom's donor!" **

"**What?" I stammered "You mean he is in surgery too!" I exclaimed.**

"**Yeah" he replied. I started pacing the floor up and down until the doctor came towards us.**

"**The surgery was a success Tom will survive" he stated. I felt a strong weight lift from my chest. Thank god he's fine.**

"**But I'm sorry to say that due to mistake in the procedure Bill is in a critical state."**

"**C-can I see him?" I asked in a weak whisper as tears started to well up in my eyes.**

"**Yes but he most likely to be unconscious." he gestured me to follow him. Soon we were at his room and Bill was on the hospital bed. He looked so pale. The doctor left the room and then it was just me and him. I took a his hand held onto it tightly.**

"**Mizuru?" he asked in a weak tone.**

"**Bill! I'm so happy you're okay" I said pulling him into a hug.**

"**What about Tom?" he asked franticly.**

"**Tom's fine everything went okay" he let out a sigh of relief and suddenly started coughing up blood.**

"**Bill! I need to get a doctor!" I screamed as I rose from my seat but he grabbed my hand.**

"**No! please don't" he pleaded.**

"**But Bill" I begged.**

"**Mizuru I love you so much and I want you to know that. I know I'm going to die soon but I need you to do me a favour."**

"**Anything" I managed to say.**

"**Take care of Tom while I'm gone please" **

"**I promise" Tears started falling from my face and onto my jeans.**

"**And remember I'll always be watching you" His hand went limb and his face went pale. The machine that was hooked up to his wrist started beeping each beep sent a wave of nauseating realisation to me. He was dead.**

"**BILL PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" I screamed but I knew he was gone.**

**The End. **


End file.
